


Commission

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [15]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, AU, Art, Artists, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford's second speciality painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tanabata Mini Challenge in the Summer 2014 Weiss vs Saiyuki Battle.

The client wishes the painting to have the theme of "Lovers Reunited." It sounds a little less - direct - than the previous commission at least; I wrack my brains trying to think of something suitable.

"One of them's just dropped a suitcase, and the other's frigging him off?" Schuldig suggests. He is, I think, trying to be _helpful_.

"You're disgusting."

He makes a _What did I say?_ gesture. "You know what's wanted. Just fucking paint it, it's good money."

It _is_ good money; I could take Schuldig to dinner again. I hand him one of my suitcases.

"Let's try some poses."


End file.
